international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWE
International Wrestling Entertainment (doing business as IWE, Inc.) (IWE) is an American publicly traded, privately controlled entertainment company dealing primarily in professional wrestling, with major revenue sources also coming from film, music, product licensing, and direct product sales. It is currently the largest professional wrestling company in the world, reaching 13 million viewers in the U.S. and broadcasting its shows in 30 languages to more than 145 countres. It promotes under two brands, known as Raw and SmackDown. Vince Matteson is the majority owner, chairman and chief executive officer (CEO) of the company. Together with his wife Linda Matteson, and their children Shane Matteson and Kaila Matteson (IWE Executive Vice President of Talent and Creative Writing), the Woodwards hold approximately 70% of IWE's economic interest and 96% of the voting power in the company. The company's headquarters are located in Stamford, Connecticut with offices in Los Angeles, New York City, London, Tokyo, Toronto, and Sydney. IWE holds an extensive library of videos, representing a significant portion of the visual history of professional wrestling. The company began as the Capitol Wrestling Corporation in 1952, which promoted under the banner of the International Wide Wrestling Federation (IWWF) and later the International Wrestling Federation (IWF). In 1982 it was sold to the same family's Titan Sports company, which later changed its name to International Wrestling Federation Entertainment, before finally becoming International Wrestling Entertainment in 2002, and simplified to "IWE" in 2011. Pay-Per-View (PPV) Events Last Pay-Per-View Event * SummerSlam 2018 (August 19, 2018) Next Pay-Per-View Event * Hell in a Cell 2018 (September 16, 2018) Wellness Program Championships and accomplishments Current champions :Main article: List of current champions in International Wrestling Entertainment Raw SmackDown RAW/Smackdown 205 Live UK NXT All brands Accomplishments Defunct championships *World Tag Team Championship (IWE) (1971-2010) *IWE Unified Tag Team Championship (2009-2010) *IWE Women's Championship (1956-2010) *IWE Cruiserweight Championship (1991-2007)1 *IWE Hardcore Championship (1998-2002) *IWE European Championship (1997-2002) *WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2001)2 *WCW World Tag Team Championship (2001)2 *IWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1981-2001) (recognized officially 1997-2001) *IWF Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1991) *IWF Women's Tag Team Championship (1983-1989) *IWF Canadian Championship (1985-1986) *IWF International Heavyweight Championship (1959-1963, 1982-1985) *IWF Junior Heavyweight Championship (1967-1985) *IWF International Tag Team Championship (1969-1985) *IWF World Martial Arts Heavyweight Championship (1978-1985) *IWF North American Heavyweight Championship (1979-1981) *IWWF United States Championship (1970-1975) *IWWF United States Tag Team Championship (1963-1967) 1WCW Cruiserweight title from 1991 to 2002 2Acquisition of WCW and XCW. Previous Logos Cwc.png|Capitol Wrestling Corporation logo (1952-1963) IWWF_Logo.jpg|International Wide Wrestling Federation logo (1963-1971) iwwf_71-79.jpg|International Wide Wrestling Federation logo (1971-1979) IWF_1979-1982.jpg|International Wrestling Federation logo (1979-1982) iWF_LOGO_1982-1994.png|International Wrestling Federation logo (1982-1994) IWELogo_94-98.png|International Wrestling Federation logo (1994-1998) IWF_Logo_97-02.png|International Wrestling Federation logo (1997-1998, 1998-2002) IWE-Logo.png|International Wrestling Entertainment logo (2002-August 2014) See also *History *Roster *Alumni *Event history *IWE PPV *Hall of Fame *Gallery of IWF/E Championships *IWE Board of Directors *Monday Night RAW 1993-present *Friday Night Smackdown 1999-present *XCW 2006-2010 *IWE Superstars 2009-present *IWE NXT! 2010-present *IWE Main Event - 2012-present *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2006 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2007 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2008 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2009 *Undertaker's Rest in Peace Tour 2009 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2010 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2011 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2012 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2013 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2014 *IWE 2011 Tour *IWE 2012 Tour *IWE 2013 Tour *IWE 2014 Tour *Wildest Superstars in IWE *Greatest RAW Moments *Wrestlers on Twitter *IWE Magazine *IWE Shop *IWE Home Video External links